KidXMaka song stories!
by JayLawliet818
Summary: This is just a bunch of songs that I thought fit either Kid and Maka together, or them separate. Could be a one-shot unless you guys want more songs of them together . Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

I was bored and listening to music when suddenly, Hey, why not make some little one-shots.

So here I am, making little stories about songs I listen to. I will put the little lines that inspired me to write whatever song it is. Lets just say you'll see when you read ok?

Enjoy~

* * *

_Whispers In The Dark- "No! You'll never be alone! When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars, hear my whispers in the dark!"_

Kid was shooting the monster that killed his father. He felt like something in his heart was missing when he found out about it. Each and every shot he shoots is filled with hate, grief, and most of all loneliness. He never wants anyone to feel this way. His only family is gone now, and its all this demons fault. Kid started to shoot almost nonstop. "Kid! This is useless, he's never going to give up!" Liz yelled. "No! I refuse to give in!" He yelled back. Suddenly this large knife started to go through his chest. "KID!" Was all he heard before blacking out.

Kid woke up in the infirmary to see his 6 friends surrounding him. "Are you ok Kid? You should have never fought that monster alone." Maka scolded. "Yeah whatever. I just couldn't believe that my father was dead and I felt alone- ow!" Kid exclaimed as a book was slammed onto his head, but not too hard. "Kid, you're not alone. In blood relatives yes, but in family, no. We're your family Kid. Remember, you're never alone." Maka smiled down on him. He looked around his friends to see them smirking or smiling at him. He smiled back. Then his gaze rested on Maka. Her smile warmed his heart and made him smile warmer. The little hole in the depths of his heart was finally filled.

* * *

_Stand In The Rain- "You stand through the pain! You wont drown! And one day what's lost can be found, you stand in the rain!"_

Maka sat in her room crying. She misses her mother so much. She just wished her dad wasn't a cheating bastard. If her dad wasn't so selfish then maybe her mothers feelings wouldn't get hurt. Her mother always said, "If you just endure the pain, something good would come out of it." But I always thought she was talking to herself. Maka's tears wouldn't stop coming now. She knew if she started crying, then she wouldn't stop but she had to get it. Maka always puts on a fake smile and she tries to make others happy, but she was bleeding on the inside. She swore her heart broke whenever she did that. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door.

Maka got up and wiped her tears away, even though she knew they'd be puffy and red from all her crying. Once she opened the door she almost fainted at what she saw. She was expecting Tsubaki, or Liz, or maybe Kid, but no. Her mother was actually standing right there. "M-Mom? Is it really you?" I asked, not believing what she was seeing. "Yes it is me." Her mother said. Maka broke down in tears again but this time, they were tears of joy! "What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed happily. "Well, I was strolling around my old home when I felt your crying soul so I came here to see what was up. I'm so happy you're ok!" Her mother pulled her into a tight hug. _Looks like she was right. If I endure the pain, something good will come out of it._

* * *

_The Reason- "I found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know, a reason for all that I do, and the reason is you!"_

Kid was walking down the hall of DWMA. He didn't have a smile or a frown that whole month. Liz and Patty were concerned but Kid gave them a lame excuse. He didn't want anyone to know why he always showed his straight face. It was who he was but no one would believe that. Once Kid, Liz, and Patty came to the class of crescent moon he opened the door, and walked in. They took their usual seats and Liz and Patty started talking to their friends immediately. Kid didn't. He just sat there with his feet on the desk and waited for class to start.

"Hey, Kid, is everything alright, you seem a bit down." Kid turned his head to see Maka approaching him. "Nothings wrong." Kid said. Maka took an empty seat next to him and started asking him questions.

"What's your favorite book?"

"Don't have one. There is too many to pick from."

"Do you have a favorite food?"

"I'll eat anything I can find."

"Will you answer me a proper answer just once?"

"I don't know, depends."

Maka thought for a moment before a great question formed in her head.

"Why don't you ever smile or show us your true side?"

This question took Kid by surprise. "This is me." Was all he said. "No it isn't, that's just what your determined to believe." Maka stared at him intently, as if trying to find an answer for herself. "We're your friends you know, you can open up to us. It's not like we're your enemies. Why don't you show us your true side, a side that I know is locked up n there." Maka walked away from a stunned Kid.

That moment on, Kid started laughing more than just a couple times a month. He opened up his feelings like everyone else and it seemed like he felt a huge weight come off his shoulders. _Thank you Maka. You are the reason I feel more free now. I don't feel like I don't like anybody. Its all thanks to you._

* * *

_Rush Together- "Chasing advice from those who say I've lost my mind! Rush together to find each other! No it's too late, you can never wait for luck!"_

Kid and Maka both are a little crazy. Kid with his OCD for symmetry and Maka, well, she's never been the same after her mother left. Kid takes advice from his father to try and help with his OCD but Kid wonders if it's just because his father thinks he's crazy. Maka tries to get advice from her father but she ends up hurting him, and not mentally or with a book. They've both been to doctors to try and cure their problems but they never work. Only one thought goes through their heads during that time, _They all think I'm crazy._ They both pretty much have the same life, but by different reasons. They are in the same town, are in the same class, and yet they haven't even acknowledged each other. That's about to change.

One day they both stumbled upon each other, both about to get some coffee. "Uh hello, I'm Maka. Aren't you in the class of crescent moon class?" Maka asked. "Yes I am. I've seen you in my class before. Anyway since we're both getting coffee, want to join me?" Kid asked. "Of course, can I get your name?" Maka asks once again. "I'm Death The Kid, or you can just call me Kid." Kid answered.

The whole time they talked about how their parents think they're a little crazy and how nothing works. They laughed and smiled and found connection with someone who knows what it feels like to have their own parents not really trust them. Once again, the same thought ran into their heads, _We were meant to be._

* * *

Ok, let me just say this, my fingers did the typing while my brain just replayed the songs over and over. The song names and artists are,

Whispers In The Dark- Skillet

Stand In The Rain- Superchick

The Reason- Hoobastank (I think?)

Rush Together- Quietdrive

Now, I can make more or leave it at this chapter. And I can do requests if you want a song done, but only if it fits Kid and Maka.

Anyway, I just wanted to say that -_-

Review please!

~Death Soul


	2. Chapter 2

This was done out of a request ^^ Its a saga of Broken Bride by Ludo

Enjoy~

* * *

_Broken Bride- "Your garden grave, I'd climb inside, hold your bones, and slowly die. The cooling space inside your chest, my broken bride, you never breathed again."_

Kid watched as Maka was slowly lowered into the ground. He felt no emotion at all. He never felt like crying, being angry at the world, nothing. Just emptiness. "May this young girl rest in peace and may she live on in heaven!" The priest called out. Kid didn't say anything. Kid looked at all the crying faces. Spirit was practically crying out waterfalls, Liz and Patty hugged each other and sobbed quietly, Tsubaki was crying in her hands and Black*Star only showed a tear or two, Soul was sobbing at the thought of his meister dead, Stein just stared ahead, looking completely emotionless, just like Kid, and Lord Death's face mask was looking sad, but Kid could tell he was crying.

Everybody left, and Kid was all alone. He loved Maka with all his life, but it only took until now for him to realize it. Kid slowly got off the tree he was leaning on and walked over to Maka's grave. _R.I.P- Maka Albarn. 1998-2013. _Kid read that line over and over again. Kid hadn't talked that day, until now. "Maka, I'm so sorry you had to die because of me. I never meant to make you jump in front of that witches spell. Please forgive me." Kid said. He threw Maka's favorite flower over her grave, the rose. Kid covered his bangs over his eyes and a single tear flowed down his face. Once his tear hit Maka's grave, it started raining. It came pouring down and down, making Kid soaking wet.

_You'll never live because of me, you'll never get the joys of living with your friends, and you'll never breathe again. _Kid thought as he slowly made his way back home.

* * *

_Tonight's the night- No line._

Kid snuck into his fathers Death Room. No one was there. _Good, that makes things a lot easier._ Kid thought. Kid approached his fathers mirror and typed in a spell, "Time stops, time moves on, but what happens if we can relive times." Kid murmured. The mirror started to shake and a pinkish, purple light appeared. Kid stepped inside the portal and soon came out on the other side.

Kid found himself in a dense, green forest. Dinosaurs were walking and flying high in the air._ This isn't 1989, its the beginning of time!_ He thought shocked. "I've got to get back." He muttered.

Years and years passed as Kid waited to see his beloved again. Before he knew it, it was 1989, and he was standing before the image of him and Maka, smiling and laughing together. A wise thought hit him out of no where. _She was supposed to die, if she didn't, then the balance between life and death would be ruined! It's either save Maka, or save humanity from immortality. _If life and death weren't balanced, then they would all be immortal. It would suck by being immortal, living in the old shriveled body, just waiting for death to claim you.

_You still have that choice._ A voice whispered to him. He turned around abruptly to see the portal's pinkish purple light. He glanced back at the image then shook his head sadly. "I'm so sorry." He whispered before stepping into the portal.

(Pretty much a man loses his wife and he goes back into time to try and "revive" her. But on the way he faces a great decision, save his wife or save humanity. That's pretty much all it tells me, sorry if its hard to understand ^^'

* * *

_The Lamb And The Dragon- "In the darkness soldiers gnaw their tongues in pain, you see so help me God, at the end of time they're screaming on their knees, oh let them die!"_

Kid, Maka, and Black*Star stood in front of one of most powerful witches. Maka made the first move. She ran up to the witch and attempted to slice her right down the middle. The witch quickly moved out of the way and shot a fireball at Maka. Maka flew and landed with a thump. She tried her hardest not to scream at the fiery pain that was on her side. She stayed laying there and bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming. Black*Star was the next to make a move. He threw his ninja star (Tsubaki) a the witch, but she quickly stepped aside, avoiding getting hit. She, once again, threw a fireball towards Black*Star's way. It hit him in an instant and he flew across the battle field. Black*Star just layed there, unable to bear the pain.

Kid was the only one left. He stared at Maka, then Black*Star, then back at the witch. She threw a fireball at him, but he quickly stepped to the side. Kid just fire his demon pistols over and over again until there was a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Kid saw the witch. Standing and unharmed. "How can that be?" Kid asked himself. He didn't have time to move as a stream of fire hit him in the stomach and he, also, flew backwards and landed on the ground. _Just die already!_ The witch thought.

At the same time, all three of them screamed in pain. Louder and louder they screamed as they realized how much the fire hurt. They were also thinking the same thing.

_We cant win!_

* * *

_Morning In May- "I've been waiting so long, to touch you and sleep in your arms, and now as my heart's beating so hard, I hold on and keep you in my arms."_

Kid layed in his and Maka's bed. He just sat there, admiring her beauty and symmetry. Her pigtails were perfectly even on each side. He loved how her emerald green eyes sparkled in the moonlight. He just loved her, no words describes how much he does. Now Maka was sleeping, and they way she looked so peaceful warmed Kid's heart. He just wanted to hug her and never let go.

He thought about how he first thought she loved Soul. He remembered how his heart had beaten so hard and fast when she told him she loved him. It was a dream come true. Soul wasn't happy about it though. He had tried to keep his meister all to himself, but failed miserably. It took a lot of convincing from Black*Star for Soul to lay off. He had reluctantly agreed and thus, their relationship was born.

Kid shook those thoughts from his head as he snuggled into Maka's warmth closer and fell asleep.

* * *

This is chapter 2! I'm sorry if the last one was a little too short.

All these songs are by Ludo

Review please ^^

~Death Soul


	3. The Karaoke Adventure part 1

HI! I'm back with more songs! Just to make things clear, this will be Maka and Kid singing at a karaoke place with their whole group. Some will be Maka and Kid singing together and others will be them singing separately, I'll tell you which is which ^^ Hope that helps ^_^

Enjoy~

* * *

Maka and Kid were in a karaoke place they found in town with their friends, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and lastly Soul. They were all talking when, "Hey, Maka and Kid should sing at least two songs together. Do you know how awesome that'd sound since they have the best voices." Patty said. Maka and Kid blushed at the statement. "Ya! I have an idea. Kid sings two songs, Maka sings two songs, and they both sing two songs. It would be perfect!" Liz said, a little too innocently. Before either Maka or Kid could respond, Liz was already pushing them towards the DJ. It was decided that Kid would go first, then Maka, then both. Now Kid was on stage, waiting for the music to play.

(Kid- Dirty Little Secret)

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I come around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are, the only one that needs to know  
I'll keep you my Dirty Little Secret (Dirty Little Secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My Dirty Little Secret  
Who has to know_

Everyone was surprised at how good Kid can sing! It's almost as if he belongs up there. Maka was so happy that Kid was her friend. _Friends..._ Why does that word seem so unsatisfying?

_When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way, we survive  
I come around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are, the only one that needs to know  
I'll keep you my Dirty Little Secret (Dirty Little Secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My Dirty Little Secret  
Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts she cant deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts wont lie (wont lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out  
I'll keep you my Dirty Little Secret (Dirty Little Secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (just another regret)  
I'll keep you my Dirty Little Secret (Dirty Little Secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be, just another regret (just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My Dirty Little Secret  
Dirty Little Secret  
Dirty Little Secret  
Who has to know  
Who has to know_

Kid stopped singing as the song ended. He stepped off stage. "Alright Maka, now it's your turn." Kid smirked at Maka. She smirked back. "Wish me luck." She said before stepping on stage, and waiting for the song to begin.

(Maka- Dancing With Tears In My Eyes)

**Here we go  
Welcome to my funeral  
Without you  
I don't even have a pulse  
All alone, it's dark and cold  
With every move I die  
Here I go  
This is my confessional  
A lost cause  
Nobody can save my soul  
I am so delusional  
With every move I die  
I have destroyed  
Our love, is gone  
Payback is sick  
It's all, my fault  
I'm Dancing With Tears In My Eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die  
I'm faded  
I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die**

Kid stared in shock up at Maka, just like she had done. Unlike him though, everyone knew how good of a singer she was, except Kid. That's why it was such a shock to him. He was happy that there was another good singer in the group of friends. At the word friends he had felt disappointed. _Why?_

**When did I, become such a hypocrite  
Double life  
Lies that you caught me in  
Trust me, I'm paying for it  
With every move I die  
On the floor  
I'm just a zombie  
Who I am, is not who I wanna be  
I'm such a tragedy  
With every move I die  
I have destroyed  
Our love, is gone  
Payback is sick  
Its all my fault  
I'm Dancing With Tears In My Eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die  
I'm faded  
I'm broken inside  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die  
This is it  
I'm really gone this time  
Never once thought  
That I'd be in pieces left behind  
I'm Dancing With Tears In My Eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die  
I'm faded  
I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die**

Maka stopped singing and stepped off stage. "With the last act of tonight we have both the previous singers singing in a duet song!" The DJ yelled into the microphone. The crowd, including Maka and Kid's friends cheered in approval. "It's time Maka." Kid said. Maka sighed before smiling and nodding. Kid and Maka stepped on stage as they waited for their song to play.

(Maka and Kid- Awake and Alive. **Bold= Maka **_Italic= Kid _Underline= Both)

_I'm at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slippin' from your arms  
_**It's getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last**  
I'm Awake and I'm Alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now, it's my time  
I do what I want cause this is my life  
_Here _**(right here)  
**_There_ **(right now)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
**_I know what I believe inside  
_I'm Awake and I'm Alive  
_I'm at war with the world cause I  
Ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what I cant be bought or sold  
_**When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again  
**I'm awake and I'm Alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now, it's my time  
I do what I want cause this is my life  
_Here _**(right here)  
**_There _**(right now)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
**_I know what I believe inside  
_I'm Awake and I'm Alive  
_Waking up  
Waking up  
Waking up  
Waking up  
Waking up  
Waking up  
Waking up  
Waking up  
In the dark  
_I could feel you in my sleep  
In your arms I could feel you**  
Breathe into me  
**_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
_Forever I will live for you  
I'm Awake and I'm Alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now, it's my time  
I do what I want, cause this is my life  
_Here _**(right here)**_  
There _**(right now)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
**_I know what I believe inside  
_I'm Awake and I'm Alive  
_Waking up  
Waking up  
Waking up  
Waking up  
Waking up  
Waking up  
Waking up  
Waking up_

Kid and Maka finished the song and bowed together. They stepped off the stage to meet their friends. "Well, are you forgetting you're singing tomorrow night too." Maka and Kid paled. "Do we have to?" Maka asked. "Oh, why of course! You wouldn't want to keep your fans waiting would you?" Liz asked in a dramatic way. Kid and Maka sighed dejectedly and put their heads down. "Fine." Kid mumbled. "Hey, uh, Maka. Great singing back there." Soul said to her blushing. "Thanks." She said to him. Soul walked away hurriedly towards Black*Star. "Hey Maka!" Maka turned around to see Kid looking at her. "You have a great voice and if I'm going to sing up there with someone, I'd rather it be you than anybody else." Kid said shyly. Maka blushed. "Um, thanks Kid, the same goes for me too." Maka said before catching up to her partner. She sighed. _I wonder why Kid's compliment made me feel warm inside and Soul's didn't even spark? _Maka thought. _Oh well..._

* * *

Maka gets the DUH award :D It's pretty obvious you like Kid.

I know this is different from what I regularly do, but I thought it'd be fun to do something different ^^

Review please ^^

~Death Soul


	4. The Karaoke Adventure part 2

The next night, Maka and her friends went to the same karaoke place they had gone to the night before, and boy was it packed! "Uh, Liz, I'm not too sure about this." Maka said nervously. Kid nodded in agreement. "You two are going and that's that. Now go sign up so you're after that girl." Liz said and ushered them away.

"You're doing this to get them together aren't you Liz?" Black*Star asked as he put his arms around his neck casually. "Of course, we all know they belong together." Liz smiled at her meister and friend, them being side-by-side as they signed up.

Once the girl finished singing, the crowd clapped their applause. "Alright guys, the moment you've all been waiting for. The two singers from last night are here and are back. They will each sing a song then a duet. Are you all ready!" The DJ yelled into the mic. Everybody yelled their approval. "Ok, here's the first one!" The DJ gave Kid the microphone and he got ready to sing his song. Everyone cheered by the guitar that was going on as the beginning of the song played. Everyone, knew this song.

(Kid- Diary of Jane)

_If I had to, I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?_

_And I don't mind, if you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?_

_NO! _

Maka was somewhat surprised that Kid could actually scream that, but then again, if he couldn't then why do it? Though she knew she'd have to play a different song if she was to top Kid. She went over to the DJ and started to change her song as Kid continued singing.

_Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place  
In the Diary of Jane  
So tell me  
How it should be!_

_Try to find out, what makes you tick  
Cause I lie down, sore and sick  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?_

_There's a fine line, between love and hate  
And I don't mind, just let me say that  
I like that  
I like that_

_Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place  
In the Diary of Jane_

_As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place  
In the Diary of Jane  
So tell me  
How it should be!_

_Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love  
Dying for anyone  
What have I become?!_

_Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place  
In the Diary of Jane_

_As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place  
In the Diary of Jane _

When the song was over, the crowd immediately screamed loudly. It was a scream that said "encore!" though. Kid got off stage and met Maka. "Good luck." Kid said. Maka smirked. The smirk she gave made Kid gulp. "I won't need any." She walked onto the stage and prepred herself for her song.

(Maka- Bring me to Life)

**How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors  
Lead you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb**

**Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead  
It, back... home**

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me... to Life**

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to Life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to Life  
Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead**

**All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Not to open my eyes to everything  
Without a though, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here, there must be something wrong  
Bring me to Life**

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to Life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to Life**

Kid was surprised, that was for sure. He thought she had done a different song. When Maka finished the very end of the song, the crowd screamed as loudly as Kid's had. Maka smirked when she saw Kid's surprised face. She hopped down and grabbed him back up on the stage. "I told you I wouldn't need any." Maka said softly. Kid smirked also when he realized what their duet song was.

"Are you ready for this Maka? After all, I love this next song." Kid grabbed an extra microphone and got prepared to sing their next song. "Of course Kid, and I love this song also." Maka also got prepared and they both started going over the lyrics as the beginning of the song played.

(**Maka= Bold **_Kid=Italics _Both=_** Bold and Italics**_)  
(Maka and Kid- What lies Beneath)

_Take a breath  
__Hold it in  
__Start a fight  
__You won't win  
__Had enough?  
__Let's begin  
__Never mind  
I don't care _

**All in all  
****You're no good  
****You don't cry  
****Like you should  
****Let it go  
****If you could  
****When love dies  
****In the end**

_**So I'll find What lies Beneath  
Your sick, twisted smile  
As I lay underneath  
Your cold jaded eyes  
Now you turn the tide on me  
Cause you're so unkind  
I will always be here  
For the rest of my life! **_

_Here we go  
Does it hurt  
Say goodbye  
To this world  
I will not  
Be undone  
Come to life  
It gets worst_ **  
**

**All in all  
You're no good  
You don't cry  
Like you should  
I'll be gone  
When you fall  
Your sad life  
Says it all  
**

**_So I'll find What lies Beneath  
Your sick, twisted smile  
As I lay underneath  
Your cold, jaded eyes  
Now you turn the tide on me  
Cause you're so unkind  
I will always be here  
For the rest of my life _**_  
_

_Don't! Carry me under  
You're the devil in disguise  
God! Sing for the hopeless  
I'm the one you left behind _

_**So I'll find What lies Beneath  
Your sick, TWISTED smile  
As I lay underneath  
Your cold, jaded eyes  
Now you turn the tide on me  
Cause you're so unkind  
I will always be here  
For the rest of my life!**_

No matter how many times Soul told himself this, he couldn't deny how good they looked together. He loved Maka with all his life (Hang on... *barfs* Ok, go on) but Maka loved Kid. He couldn't do anything about that, so he just had to support it. Soul felt his heart tear in two when he saw the two share a triumphant smile when the song finished and everyone applauded. Soul sighed, then smiled. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Soul started clapping and yelling for an encore like the rest of his friends and the crowd. By now, lots of people all over Death City came to hear the two of them sing and it made the noise a lot louder.

Kid and Maka bowed this time before going off stage, hand in hand. Maka had felt her heart flutter when Kid first grabbed her hand. She accepted it though, only because she finally realized she loved Death The Kid. All of their friends went up to congratulate them, when a man in his early 30's came up to them.

"Are you Maka Albarn and Death The Kid?" He asked. Maka and Kid nodded hesitantly. "I am Takisha Hiro. I have heard your songs from last night and I love them. I wanted to know if you guys would be happy recording your songs and becoming a music artist!" He exclaimed happily.

Maka and Kid's jaws dropped to the ground in shock. "W-W-Wait, a music artist! Like, professional singers?!" Maka said shocked. "That's right." Takisha Hiro confirmed. Maka and Kid exchanged a look, then nodded. "We would never pass a chance like this." They said in unison. Liz and Patty squealed in delight before taking Maka and Kid's hands while jumping up and down. "We are now friends with singers!" They exclaimed happily. Tsubaki went up to them and gave them a big hug while Black*Star and Soul dropped behind before giving them a handshake of approval.

"Our friends can you know, come with us everywhere we go right?" Kid asked. "Of course, you can take these guys but I'm afraid no other people would be able to fit." Takisha Hiro said. "It's fine, we only want them with us." Maka said with a big smile on her face.

From then on, Maka and Kid became professional singers with the other 5 as their managers.

* * *

And that concludes the Karaoke Adventure! I got bored and decided to finish the two parts :/

Remember guys, I'm open for song requests!

Diary of Jane- Breaking Benjamin

Bring me to Life- Evanescence

What Lies Beneath- Breaking Benjamin

~Angels and Devils


	5. Chapter 5

_Jar of Hearts:_

Maka was running around Death City, crying. She had just found out Soul had cheated on her with Liz and it broke her heart. He had broken all his promises of loving only her. Only her! She felt the tears slide down harder. It was a cloudy day here in Death City, and you could tell it would rain soon. That didn't help Maka's mood.

She turned into an alleyway and sat down while starting to cry. She suddenly thought of a song. "No I can't take one more step towards you. Cause all that's waiting is regret." She mumbled sadly in the tune. "Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore. You lost the love I loved the most." She started singing a little louder, but not loud enough that the people passing by would hear her.

Kid was walking sadly down the streets of Death City. Some people gave him weird looks about why _he _would be out here, but he ignored it. Liz had also cheated on him for Soul and like Maka, his heart was broken. As he was heading towards an alley, he heard a angelic, but broken voice. He hid himself against the wall and peered around it to see Maka singing softly!

"I've learned to live half alive, and now you want me one more time." She sang with a sad smile. "And who do you think you are. Runnin' round leaving scars. Collecting your Jar of Hearts, and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me, who do you think you are?

Those words hit him in the soul. He knew what and why she was singing. She also knew Soul was cheating on her.

"I hear you're asking all around. If I am anywhere to be found. But I have grown too strong, to ever fall back into your arms. And learn to live, half alive. And now you want me one more time." Her voice grew a little louder too, but no one seemed to notice except for Kid.

"And who do you think you are? Runnin' round leaving scars. Collecting your Jar of Hearts, and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me, who do you think you are? Dear, it took so long just to feel alright. Remember, how to put back the light in my eyes. I wish I had missed the first time we kissed. Cause you broke all your promises. And now you're back. You don't get to get me back."

By now, Kid had come into the alleyway silently and crouched down in front of Maka. She had her eyes closed now and a small smile plastered on her face as she sang the rest of the song. "And who do you think you are? Runnin' round leaving scars. Collecting your Jar of Hearts, and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me, don't come back at all. And who do you think you are? Runnin' round leaving scars. Collecting your Jar of Hearts, and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold. From the ice inside your soul. Don't come back for me, don't come back at all. Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are?"

Maka finished the song and opened her eyes. She found Kid looking at her from the opposite side of the alleyway. She gasped and jumped up. "D-Did you hear all that?" She asked nervously. Kid nodded. "Yes, and that was very beautiful Maka. You know, Liz cheated on me for Soul, just like he cheated on you, so I know what you're going through." Kid said softly and just stared at her.

They both stared, until Maka leaned forward and kissed him. Just as that happened, thunder echoed throughout the sky and it started raining, almost pouring. They both stared at each other again and got up. "Care to dance in the rain Maka?" Kid laughed. She laughed too. "Yes Kid, I would love to."

And that's what they did, dance in the rain.

* * *

Maka and Kid were a new couple right after they defeated the kishin. They had confessed their love for each other right after the buildings were done and everything was peaceful.

But, two years later, a new kishin came along and wanted the DWMA all to himself. Maka and Kid fought him the best they could, but Maka ended up getting kidnapped.

"Maka!" She still remembered Kid's pained cry when she was getting taken away.

Days passed and she was still in a cell. No one has rescued her, no one has even contacted the kishin that was keeping her hostage! She began to lose hope that anyone would ever find her.

_You were my_ _conscious_  
_So solid now you're like water  
__And we started drowning  
__Not like we'd sink any further  
__But I let my heart go  
__It's somewhere down at the bottom  
But I'll get a new one  
And come back for the hope that you've stolen _

Those lyrics ran through her head as she thought more and more about Kid. "Why won't you come back for me? Why?" She murmured sadly. Her eyes hardened in determination. "Since they've forgotten about me, I'll get myself out. And when it's all over, me and Kid will be through." She growled.

It was another two days before she reached Death City. When everyone saw her, they gave her sad looks that just made her pissed off.

"Why is everyone giving me these looks? And where's Kid?" She asked angrily to Tsubaki. Tsubaki shook her head at her. "Kid died three days after you were taken Maka. He committed suicide because no one was doing anything and since everyone thought you were dead, he decided to "join" you." Tsubaki explained with a tear.

Maka froze at this. "So.. All this time I was wishing for him to save me and he never came because he died?" Maka asked shocked. Tsubaki bowed her head and nodded. _I feel so guilty now... If he wanted to join me, then I'll join him. _Maka thought with a small nod to herself. She left her friend and headed for her apartment.

Tsubaki broke down because she knew what Maka was going to do.

Kid and Maka had rejoined in the end, and even though he never saved her, even though she felt all this hate towards everyone for forgetting her, she forgave him and they lived on happily ever after.

Funny, she thought those didn't exist.

* * *

Ok, a little dark at the end, and maybe a little confusing but you can bear with me right?

Jar of Hearts- Christina Perri  
Monster- Paramore

Review pwease :D

~Angels and Devils


	6. Chapter 6

Maka was walking around the bar, not quite drunk yet. Her boyfriend, Kid, and her had decided to go to a bar to celebrate her 21st birthday. Maka and Kid had become more mature over those years, and have been together for exactly 3 years.

As Maka round the corner with her drink in her hands, she froze.

There stood Kid, and he was kissing another girl.

Maka didn't give him time to do anything before she dropped her drink and ran out of the bar, her tears flowing down freely.

He never cheated. The one time she had decided to trust him, he goes and cheats on her with another girl. It just had to be on her birthday too. That made Maka cry harder.

She decided to just go home and hope to never see him again.

**Back at the bar: **Kid forcefully pushed a drunk girl off him. "What the hell?!" He shouted at her. She giggled drunkenly. "You're cute, why don't me and you go to the back room?" She asked sexily.

Kid made a disgusted face and started walking away. "In your dreams." He snarled and started to go find Maka, when he stepped on some glass.

Kid looked down and gasped, his shinigami-smart mind knowing exactly what happened. This was the same labeling as the drink Maka had, and she was no where in the mass of people dancing. Kid widened his eyes and ran out of the bar also, heading for Maka's house.

Maka was sitting on her bed, crying her poor, broken heart out. Her make-up smeared on the pillow, but she could care less. She jumped when she heard knocking on her apartment door.

She scowled when she heard Kid's pleading voice. "Maka! Please open up and let me explain! It's not what you think!" He was calling from the other side of the door.

"Go away Kid and go back to kissing that other girl! You obviously don't care about me!" She called back, more tears coming and a sob threatening to make a sound. She didn't hear Kid anymore and continued sobbing.

He should have at least tried to get her back.

Kid had left her door with an idea in mind. He'd do something so embarrassing for him, that he'd never do in front of anyone, not even himself! That's how he'd show Maka that he really wanted her, and no one else.

Kid had rushed back home on Beelzebub and had ran to his room. He grabbed a guitar and didn't even stop for a breath as he ran out the door and back to Maka's house in a flash.

Maka had finally stopped crying and now layed on her bed, thinking when she heard guitar playing.

_"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul." _

Maka gasped when she heard that beautiful singing. She looked outside her window and put her hands to her mouth in shock.

Kid was _actually _singing! And it was to her!

_"You're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold. I won't let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul." _

For the second time that night, she started crying... again. But these tears were those of shock and happiness.

_"I know, that you, are something special. To you, I'd be, always faithful. I want, to be, what you always needed. Then I hope you'll see the heart in me."_

_"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold. I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul."_

_"Your beautiful soul, yeah."_

_"You might, need time, to think it over. But I'm, just fine, moving forward. I'll ease, your mind, if you give me the chance. I will never make you cry, come on let's try."_

_"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold. I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul."_

_"Am I crazy for wanting you? Baby, do you think you could want me too? I don't want to waste your time. Do you see things the way I do? I just want to know, could you feel it too? There is nothing left to hide."_

_"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I won't let my love go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold. I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your soul."_

_"I don't want a pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul."_

_"Ooh... Your beautiful soul... Yeah. Aah.. Yeah... Your beautiful soul, yeah."_

Kid finished , somewhat panting, and looked to Maka. She was sobbing, but she had a smile on her face. "Maka, can you forgive me?" Kid asked her hopefully. (Lol, no Kid, I won't. Just kidding...).

"Yes, Kid. I do forgive you."

And that was one of her most treasured memories of all.

* * *

Another request for you guys! This was requested by Hatsune Miku321, hope you liked it and everyone else!

Review pwease!

~Angels and Devils


End file.
